


Cough Drops and Disney Movies

by Brainrot_Central



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oumaede - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, oumatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainrot_Central/pseuds/Brainrot_Central
Summary: Kokichi gets sick after playing in the rain and Kaede worries about him too much.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 27
Collections: oumatsu Brainrot Time





	Cough Drops and Disney Movies

Kaede woke up with a stretch to see Kokichi smothering himself in a pillow. "Uh, Kokichi are you up?" She asked, poking the boy lightly. Kokichi sneezed again before groaning.

“What do you think?” He said sarcastically before pulling out of the pillow to cough. He frowned after he had recovered some and glared at the girl beside him. “You let me get siiiiiick. My knight didn’t protect me! How ruuuuude.” He said before getting a coughing fit once again. Kaede felt a tinge of guilt as she should have changed the boys wet clothes before going to sleep.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some tea or soup?" She asked, playing with a strand of her hair. Kokichi grabbed the blanket and yanked it to steal from Kaede. He sat up and wrapped himself in it before sticking his tongue out at her. “Go make me your finest soup you chef! Back to the kitchen where you belong!”

Kaede frowned “You're lucky you're sick or I wouldn't be taking this treatment." With a huff she got out of bed. Kokichi hummed in reply as he groggily flopped back down on the bed to wait for Kaede to come back up. _‘God being sick sucks. Why couldn’t miss princess just help me out and deal with the teasing, I mean it’s not like she dislikes it, or she’d have left years ago.’_ He thought as he slightly dozed off again.

Kaede was humming as she made some chicken noodle soup. _‘I hope he's not too mad at me’_ she thought to herself as she was finishing up. She turned off the stove and went into her garden to grab a flower as an extra peace offering. She plated up the soup and went upstairs.

"Here you go." She said simply setting it down on the side table and sitting at the boy’s feet. Kokichi wiggled out of his blanket prison with a smile.

“Thank you, kitchen wench. Nishishi~” he said before falling into another coughing fit and groaning. He snatched the soup bowl and quickly began eating it as the heat from the food helped his sore throat. “Actually though, thank you. It’s really good.” He mumbled into the soup.

Kaede smiled hearing Kokichi being genuine with her. It wasn't that rare, sure he can joke around a lot but he knows when to tone down. "Aw does the supreme lord have a soft spot for the 'kitchen wench'?" Still though, she couldn't help but tease him with a chuckle before lightly stroking the side of his leg to show that she did indeed appreciate his thanks.

Kokichi glared at the girl and huffed. “See if I ever be nice to you again. Stupid kitchen wench...” he said as he finished up the soup and set the bowl back down. He sniffled slightly as he felt a sneeze coming on but pinched his nose to stop it. “God being sick is the worst. Why’d you have to let me get attacked by the cold outside world!”

Kaede rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing the now empty bowl to take it downstairs. "You were the one who wanted to play in the rain and fell asleep before you changed into warm clothes." Kaede said lifting a finger "That isn't my fault." She said opening the door "Is there anything else you would like? I'm going to get the thermometer."

Kokichi rolled his eyes at Kaede and shuffled to the side of the bed and stood up wobbling slightly. “Mm I want cuddles!” He said as he grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it once again. Kaede smiled sympathetically at the sick boy.

"Hun we can't have you overheating, and cuddles will do just that. I'll be right back okay?" She said leaving the room. Kokichi pouted when his request was denied but just shrugged it off, He could sneak some in later anyways.

Downstairs Kaede rinsed out the bowl, got the thermometer and a cup of water for Kokichi. While Kaede was downstairs Kokichi took the time to change out of the previously wet clothes and into some comfy pjs. He sat back down on the bed when he was done and rested his head on his knees.

"So, what hurts exactly?" Kaede asked once she got back upstairs, handing the cup of water to the boy for him to drink a little of.

“My throat hurts mostly, and my nose is stuffy...” Kokichi said ignoring the water being handed out to him. Kaede frowned feeling bad for causing the boy to get sick, even if she previously said it wasn't her fault. Setting down the glass she checked his temperature seeing he was indeed sick, not that there was any doubt he was. She set down the thermometer and tried again to get him to drink some water again. "Please, drink some water and I can get you some medicine." She said lightly stroking the boy’s hair with her free hand.

Kokichi relented and carefully grabbed the water cup to drink a couple sips of it. His throat hurt too much to drink too much at a time so he just set it down on the bedside table next to him. "Yeah go get me medicine servant. You have to take care of me after you got me sick!" He finished his sentence off with some more coughs and ultimately just groaned and grabbed a pillow to smother his face in.

Kaede grabbed the pillow away from the boy’s face causing him to pout and slump down. "Don't suffocate while I'm gone." She said it in a joking manner but she did mean it. She stood back up to get medicine and a puke bowl just in case.

Moments later Kaede came back upstairs. "You want to watch a show or something to get your mind off being sick?" She said handing him the medicine he needed to take. "I can get your stuff- ahem, second in command too."

Kokichi glared at her slightly. "Yes, my wonderful second in command will be much more help than you! Since you refuse the once in a lifetime opportunity for affection from the ultimate supreme leader! Nishishi~" He said before coughing.

Kaede sighed "Once in a lifetime opportunity huh?" Kaede knew the boy would probably ask her several times for affection so she wasn't all that hurt.

Kokichi grumbled a little and stood up to make his way downstairs to watch some movie to pass the time as Kaede made her way over to the small blanket fort that held the small giraffe stuffed animal that Kokichi had deemed his second in command. As Kaede was grabbing the second in command she heard a thud from the stairs. "owww"

"Kokichi!!” Kaede saw Kokichi had fallen down and quickly rushed over to help him up. Kokichi batted her hands away once he was back on his feet and pouted.

"The ultimate supreme leader doesn't need help from losers." He said sticking his tongue out and snatching his second in command. "My second in command is all I need in life!" He turned around to continue his way down the stairs holding on to the railing a little tighter this time.

Kaede let out a huff at Kokichi's stubbornness. She was used to his regular antics, but it was a little difficult to deal with when the boy was sick. She swallowed her pride and followed the boy downstairs making sure he didn't fall back.

"So, what do you want to watch?" She asked once they were downstairs. She started setting up the couch how he liked it when he got sick.

Kokichi wobbled his way down the stairs and leaned on the back of the couch as Kaede arranged it. "Hm we can watch one of those spooky Disney movies that they're playing right now! Like Girl vs Monster. I’m sure even a wimp like you can handle those. Nishishi~" He said as he moved around the couch and flopped onto it pulling Kaede down with him. Kaede smiled and turned on the show.

"I'm not sure if I will be able to handle them Kokichi." Kaede said acting scared as a joke "I'm just too much of a coward." She let out a chuckle at her own behavior as the ads played.

Kokichi laughed at the girls obviously faked fears. "Of course, you can handle it. I don't let wimps who can’t even handle a Disney movie near me! I only surround myself with the best of the best! And you’re the best kitchen wench around. Nishishi~"

"Ah yes, Kitchen Wench, that's what I'm the best at." Kaede smiled. Kokichi broke into a coughing fit once again. He pouted at that a little before cuddling into his second in command and watching as the movie had begun to play.

"Do you want cough drops?" She asked quietly since the movie had started. They might not be able to watch a lot of the show due to Kokichi needing to rest but she'll let him relax as much as he could for now.

Kokichi nodded his head a little not wanting to interrupt the movie. He shivered slightly, still feeling the remains of the cold clothes on him. Kokichi leaned forward and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it to fight the chills while he waited for Kaede.

Kaede nodded getting up to look for the cough drops. She opened the medicine cabinet and after a while of searching had no luck finding it.  
_'Are we seriously out??'_ she began to look around more hastily and unfortunately, she was right, and they indeed were out of cough drops.  
"Hey, uh we're out..." she sighed shutting the cabinet. "If you really need them, I could go to the store really quick." She offered, although she didn't like the idea of leaving the sick boy alone.

Kokichi pouted when Kaede told him about the cough drops. "Aww how kind of you to go all the way to the store for me! I’ll be fine though. I've dealt with tougher things than a cold." He said beckoning the girl back over, if he can’t have cuddles, he at least wants her next to him still.

"Alright if you're sure..." she made her way back over and sat next to the boy.  
"Are you too cold? Too hot?" Kaede knew it was just a simple cold, but she had the tendency to worry a little bit too much about her boyfriend. Kokichi shook his head as he cleared his throat so he could respond.

“Nah I’m good. Don’t worry so much about me piano freak! I’m fine. Nishishi~” he said snuggling closer to his second in command and the blanket he had grabbed. Kaede muttered something deciding it was better to just calm down then bother the boy with her needless worrying.

"Fine..." she added, pulling her knees up to her face and turning her attention to the show. Kokichi frowned slightly at Kaede before scooting over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I'm fine, I promise. Just a little sore throat is all." He said quietly before moving his attention back to the movie which had been playing in the background. Kaede sunk further into her knees with a smile. After a few seconds she turned her head to face the boy.

"Alright, but if you're not you better tell me!" She said with puffed out cheeks before switching to a criss-cross position on the couch. Kokichi giggled and leaned his head on the other girl. 

"No promises! Nishishi~" He said before he cuddled closer to his girlfriend and closed his eyes slightly nodding off. Kaede let out a growl and side glare, jokingly of course. She decided to just let Kokichi cuddle up to her, after all he wanted affection and how bad could it really end up. Kaede noticed the boy seeming to get tired and decided not to talk unless talked to.

Kokichi ended up completely falling asleep about halfway through the movie. He was leaning heavily on Kaede as he let out soft snores with an occasional cough. Overall, he was being very peaceful for once in his life.

Kaede noticed the boy had fallen asleep so she turned off the movie and gently picked up the sleeping prince that she had failed to protect. Kokichi vaguely felt himself being picked up and so he cuddled further into the warmth. Kaede had managed to snag an ice pack for the boy while she was downstairs. She made her way upstairs and laid the boy down.  
_'I know he said he didn't need it, but I should get some cough drops anyways'_ she thought as she began to leave, only stopping as Kokichi gripped onto her.

"Kokichi...I have to go get something, I don't wanna make your fever worse..." she spoke quietly running her hand across the boy’s forehead in an attempt for him to let go.

"Mm don’t wanna." He said sleepily pulling the girl closer to himself to keep her there even though she could break free at any point. "Your warmmm." He whined. Kaede's heart melted as the boy refused to let go.

"Kokichi, please, I don't want to leave you when you’re like this..." Kaede planted a kiss on the boys burning forehead and stroked his hair with her free hand.

"Then don't leave... nobody's making you..." Kokichi mumbled before he coughed some more. "Just stay here..." he snuggled into the girl’s hand on his head and sighed.

"I need to run to the store though, it'll only take a minute. We live really close you know." She frowned, she wanted to stay with him, but the coughing fits we're getting more frequent.

“Mm why do you need to go... you don’t need anything right now.” He said as he slowly started waking up again seeing as the previously thought to be short conversation was stretching out. He coughed some more again as he sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes still not letting go of the girl. “I said I was fine, and you didn’t need anything earlier.” He said coughing some more to further disprove that he didn’t need any cough drops.

"Hey no, just lay down. I'll go really quick you won't even notice." Kaede lightly pushed the boy back "I just want to get cough drops for you." She pushed his hair back as she spoke.

Kokichi still pouted but ultimately, he let her go and flopped back onto the bed to continue cuddling his second in command. “Fiiiine. But if I die while you’re gone it’s on you.” He said coughing again.

Kaede froze, she knew he was joking, she knew that, but still it worried her. He wouldn't die while she's gone for a few minutes, right?

Kokichi felt kaede freeze beside him and grabbed her hand before looking at her. “Hey, it was a joke nothings gonna happen to me. After all I’m much tougher than a silly little cold!” He said, trying to lift her spirits.

Kaede smiled and nodded "Yeah, yeah you're so tough." She chuckled, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll be back soon okay?" She said placing the ice pack on his forehead and lightly pulled away from the boy.

Kokichi nodded before letting go of the girl’s hand again and deciding that he might as well get some sleep in again while she was gone. The boy snuggled into his second in command once again and slowly drifted off.

Kaede quietly snuck out of the room and rushed for her keys and purse. The car roared to life quickly, lucky for her cause it had the tendency to be unreliable at times. She cleared her head of any needless worries as she got to the store and grabbed what she needed before heading home.

Kokichi heard the car leaving and decided that this would be the one time he’s gonna be able to leave the girls watchful eye and he better make the most out of it. He carefully got out of the bed and made his way over to the closet. He waited until he heard the car coming back to shut the door so that he wouldn’t be seen by his girlfriend. He muffled his giggled and coughs behind his hand as he heard her putting things away and waited for her to freak out.

Kaede slowly opened the door and looked inside. When she didn't see the boy, she felt her heart rate increase.  
"Kokichi...?" She shook her head, she was being silly to worry, he plays jokes all the time. She went back out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door. not there. she searched and searched getting slightly more scared.  
"Alright Kokichi, very funny, please come out now." She came off more scared then she meant to.

Kokichi quietly giggled from the closet as he heard the poor girl search for him. When he heard the fear in her voice though he quickly pushed open the closet door and stumbled out. “I’m in here!” He said before coughing and sitting himself down on the floor with a frown on his face. _‘I didn’t mean to scare her. She does know that I’m not just going to up and die on her, it’s just a silly little cold right? It's nothing major.’_

Kaede walked rather quickly to the room but tried to act like she wasn't worried.  
"Oh, you were hiding." She let out nervous laughter. "Didn't mean to ruin your fun..." she said, helping the boy up "Let's go lay down again, okay?"

Kokichi let the girl help him up and moved over to the bed. “Sorry.” He mumbled sadly. He didn’t like scaring Kaede even though he was prone to mischief.

Hey C’mon since when does the overlord apologize to kitchen wenches?" Kaede tried to lighten the mood. "Plus, I shouldn't have worried so much." she added on quietly.

Kokichi sneezed quietly before cuddling up to the girl. “It’s fine I would be scared too if my wonderful dashing boyfriend was gone. After all it’s not like a kitchen wench can get an offer this good every day! Nishishi~” he said hugging the girl, so she knew he was kidding.

Kaede smiled softly hugging the boy back slightly before remembering about the cough drop. "Hey, I got your cough drops if you still want it." She said holding her hand out with the cough drop in offering.

Kokichi looked at the girl’s hand. He giggled before leaning down to grab the medicine with his mouth,reviving a surprised gasp from Kaede. He pulled back up and leaned into Kaede again. “Mm thanks kitchen wench. You’re really helpful.”

"Well since you say it's my fault you got sick it's the least I could do for you." She stroked the boys head in apology. Kokichi giggled before cuddling further into Kaede's side.

"Or this is just your master plan on taking me out! Have you been hanging out with maki roll? planning my death together with my number one enemy!"

Kaede laughed at the boy’s antics. "Oh nooooo I've been caught, man really thought I could get away with it." She said as she snapped her fingers as her 'plan' was found out. "Guess I'll have to report back a failure."

Kokichi yawned before snickering up at the girl. "Yeah no killing me before I can eat the world record for breadsticks." he stuck his tongue out at her before laying his head down. "Now shush it's sleep time so I can get better before you plan my demise again."

Kaede snickered and laid fully next to the boy and stayed quiet as instructed. She continued to stroke the boy's head as she slowly started to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, procrastination am I right?


End file.
